Enough
by GeeGee-Sensei
Summary: Nowaki had enough. Some swearing. Hope you like it. T to be safe.


**Wow, Nowaki is so OOC... Oh well. It's a comedy show, comedy show xdd**

**Enjoy it! Angst & Drama, so if you don't like that, don't read it, ne?  
**

* * *

Nowaki had enough. He stood in the doorway between the bedroom and the living room, watching his lover who was currently typing something on his laptop. Although he loved the man, he couldn't stand it any longer. Whenever he confesses his love, he gets hit. When he talks, he's ignored. When he tries to kiss his boyfriend he gets smacked on the head with a book. And lately Hiro-san didn't have any time at all for him. He did understand that finals were nearing and professors had a lot of work, but hey, he worked two shifts, sometimes 50 hours non-stop, at the hospital – all year around – and somehow he always found some time to spend with his lover. Or at least try to spend time.

He couldn't stand this anymore. He took his coat which was hanging on the door knob of the bedroom door and putted it on. Going back to the bedroom he searched around the room for a pair of trainers and some money. When he located those, he put the shoes on, tied them and stood up, putting about 20,000 yen in his pocket. He didn't know what he'll do, so he would need quite a lot of money...

He went out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Passing his lover he said "I'm leaving." And headed towards the door. Sighing deeply, he was about to open the door when he heard a very familiar voice coming from closer than he would expect.

"Where are you going?" Hiroki asked, standing on the other side of the little hall.

"I don't know. Somewhere." Nowaki stated, not caring about the fact, that his voice was neutral. It didn't have the usual lust in it, and his boyfriend did spot that.

"Nowaki, what's wrong?" The brunette asked yet another question. He didn't like this. "If you have any problems we could just talk abou..." The man started, but was cut short by the yelling of the other man.

"Talk?! How can we talk when you never listen to what I have to say?! I had enough of your bullshit. I love you, but even I have my boundaries of patience. I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll come back. You don't need me anyway, do you? Tomorrow you'll just go to the nearest bar and pick another one-night-stand. Bye, Kamijou." Nowaki spitted the last sentence out and slammed the door behind him, running down the stairs and out of the building, heading in no direction in particular.

Hiroki stood there, where he stood, frozen. It's like the world stopped for him. And to top that, Nowaki was gone. Because of him. Hiroki screamed. He fallen to his knees and cried like he never did before.

He had to admit, he was a piece of an asshole. Ignoring, hitting, and resenting his boyfriend... Or should he say ex-boyfriend? He didn't know what to think.

Not caring that he was in his home clothes, which consisted of a green t-shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms, he put on some shoes, grabbed his coat and keys and went out of the house. Or sprinted, that would be a better word.

It was quite dark outside, only a few people were out. Nowaki was no-where in sight. Wiping the remaining tears off his cheeks he headed straight, deciding that he will not go back home until he found Nowaki. Jogging down the street, which was empty, he thought about how to get Nowaki back. The whole thing about him treating Nowaki as another one-night-stand (because that's what Nowaki meant) which lasted, mind you, about 7 years, hurt him deeply, because he knew it was partly true. He loved the man, but he was ignoring him. He was such an ass!

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner. No, two familiar voices. One of them belonged to his lover. The other one belonged to Akihiko. What the...?

"...And tell that man whore that I don't want to hear a word from him anymore! What, he thinks that I'll take another one of his damn excuses about his pride, armour and what-not? I'm... I was his boyfriend, and I loved him, but that kind of bitch does not appreciate it! All these years I hoped that finally he'll be more open to me, to finally repay me for all my effort, but no! Obviously he'd rather fuck you all the time and go out with the big Usagi-san – no offence to you – than with a poor doctor who cares and loves him." Nowaki was shouting to Akihiko. Hiroki felt his heart break into billions of pieces as tears strolled down his face. Right now he was standing right at the corner, and the two man could easily see him if they looked to their side. But they didn't. And Nowaki continued.

"Either way, if you see him and he asks about me – why would he, he doesn't care! – but if he did, tell him I'm in America. Tell him I... umm... went to meet up with the lover I had there while I was in America. It doesn't matter he's not real, I just want him to see what it feels like." Nowaki finally stopped speaking and looked to the side, seeing Hiroki. "Oh, speaking of the bitch. I'll get going. Best of luck with a new guy!" The raven-haired man turned around and was about to walk off, when he felt the all-too-familiar warmth surround him from behind.

"N-Nowaki, please, let's j-just t-talk about it..." Hiroki stuttered, hugging his lover tightly from behind. The other man just pulled him by the wrists, so that the brunette was standing in front of him. With one hand Nowaki pushed the other on the fence and stood, facing him.

"Okay, let's talk. What, you felt sorry? Well, my apologies, but yours are not accepted." He stated, looking at his ex-boyfriend with anger in his eyes. Deep inside he wanted to give the man another chance, but that thought was quickly muted by the hatred he felt. "You never loved me, did you? Did you?!" The tall man got closer to the other and grabbed him by the shoulders, which made Hiroki whimper in pain. Being this close he could see those shiny tears falling down. He pushed the other man away. He felt that he will just finish the man off – he deserved it. "I knew I shouldn't waste my time on you." Even though what he'll say now would be a lie – because how would he know? – he knew the brunette deserved it. "Anyway, that senpai of mine is better in bed than you, so..." He started walking again.

"But I love you!" Hiroki yelled in between the sobs. "I always loved you! I loved you more than I loved Akihiko, I need you, I long for you... You are my everything... I'm nothing without you!"

"Lies! You just can't stand the fact that it was me who broke it off, not you!" Nowaki started crying as well. But his tears were from anger, not from regret. "You have your pride, you don't need a boyfriend!"

"Nowaki!" Hiroki fallen to his knees once again. Now he knew how Nowaki felt like when he broke it off... And he felt horrible for doing it. "I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong. For ignoring you, and for hitting you, for being a bitch... I'm sorry!"

Suddenly he felt a strong hand pulling him up. In the same second he got slapped across the face with so much force that he couldn't believe it that his head didn't spin around. But it was the punishment he deserved. Nowaki turned around and started to move. "We'll talk about it at home." And headed towards the building they lived in. Hiroki followed.

When they reached the apartment, Hiroki opened the door and quickly hung his coat on the coat hanger and headed to the living room. Nowaki followed without a word.

The brunette's phone went off. He took it and disconnected the call. After switching his phone and laptop off, he sat on the couch and waited patiently as Nowaki was thinking about what to say.

"Look, I don't care if you have your pride or whatever, but if you want me to be your lover you have to drop it. How would you like it if you were telling me that you booked a table in this restaurant and I just blanked you. Pretended that you didn't say anything? That's how I felt for the past 7 years. And not only that, every show of affection was quickly turned down by you. Am I just a training bag you hit to relieve stress of the day?" Nowaki looked down, tears coming up to his eyes. He loved the man so much, yet he hated him at the same time.

"Nowaki..." The older man didn't know what to say or what to do. "I'm so sorry for everything I did." He said and hugged the other. "Is there anyway for me to make it up to you?"

"Love me. Show me you love me. And... Smile more often." Nowaki answered, looking up to meet his lover's eyes. Hiroki dropping his pride completely, and deciding not to put it on ever again while with his boyfriend, kissed the man on the lips.

"I love you, Wa-chin." Hiroki said, using his just-made-up nickname for his love. The raven-haired man just smiled his perfect smile and replied. "I love you, too, Hiro-san. And sorry for calling you all those bad names." To which his lover's reply was another kiss.

And everything was right again.

The End.

* * *

**Comments are love, guys :)**

**Tell me what would you like to read next? Has to include Junjou Egoist couple.  
**


End file.
